Shinigami's Curse?
by TheLegend5575
Summary: Takes place right before Kanonji arc, Ichigo is "cursed" while fighting a hollow and now must cope with the difference that places on him and the Bleach world. Rated T for slight swearing and paranoia Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bleach or anything of the likes. I decided to write this over a challenge I thought up of since no one else decided to write anything like it. Sigh I'm not really the best writer so if any of you think you can write this better or something then please do so and inform me of it. Well thanks for reading.**

Takes place a day before the Don Kanonji arc

Ichigo had been busy fighting a strange hollow. This one appeared to be the same as all others alike it but there was one huge difference to this that would change Ichigo's career as a shinigami forever. Right before Ichigo had finished off the beast it used this ability on him and all other hollows he will ever fight.

"Even if I die I will curse this world and to do so I will be using you shinigami." The hollow roared.

"Just get on with it I still gotta get to sleep for tomorrow, *yawn* damn school." Ichigo tiredly replied.

"Fine then with this curse the world will be able to see you for what you really are and all of us hollows that you fight." And with that the hollow cursed the substitute shinigami.

Before anything else could be said from the hollow Ichigo had already made a downward slash and cut it in two. After it was killed Ichigo walked over to Rukia who was watching from the sidelines.

"Oi Rukia what the hell do you think it was talking about." Ichigo asked.

"Well apparently it put some kind of curse on you, though I can't seem to sense anything on you. Strange." Rukia said while examining him closer.

"Whatever if something happens we'll figure a way around it." And with that they went back home to rest for the long school day ahead of them. This curse will be just the beginning to something no one could have seen coming.

***Well that's the first chapter I guess it will be the introduction or whatever. Thanks for reading.***


	2. Chapter 1

*******Well I guess you can consider this the first real chapter sorry if most chapters are pretty short but well I'm kind of new to this whole author thing. Anyways, I do not own Bleach.***

_Italics=thoughts, Bold__** Italics=talking from TV. **__**Bold italics underling=Don Kanonji talking**_

THE NEXT DAY

_I still wonder what the hell that hollow meant by "The_ world will be able to see you for what you really are and all of us hollows that you fight." _ Oh well, Rukia said she couldn't sense anything different so I have no reason to worry… hopefully._

"_**And here comes! The charismatic spirit medium of the new century! Messenger of Hell! Mister DON KANONJI!"**_ The announcer for the show ghost bust yelled through the microphone.

Using his catchphrase Don Kanonji yells _**"SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!"**___

Bohahahahah, bohahahah! Both Isshin and Yuzu chanted.

All Ichigo could think was how stupid that show was. After asking what Yuzu was doing and for her talk about how she wished to be able to see ghosts too like Don Kanonji, Ichigo still thought the show was stupid. Even Karin agreed with him on that one. But to make matters worse next week they were coming to Karukura town at the old abandoned hospital. Already he was despising the week to come knowing he will get dragged into going along with his family. But no it wouldn't stop there with his family either. All day people just kept doing that damn stupid pose and yelling Bohahahaha. All his friends like Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad did the stupid pose all day to just bug him. Even Rukia was doing it just to bug him. The week just couldn't go fast enough for him. Still he was able to pass by.

NEXT WENDESDAY

After a while of waiting for the show to finally start so he could get out of here and dealing with all of his friends who kept bothering him or for Orihimes case apologizing to him, the show finally was about to begin with him ending up in the crowd with Rukia.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW WRRRRRRRRRR"** sounded throughout the area.

A panic started throughout the crowd all of them saying things like

"What was that", or "What's happening", or things alike. Right away Ichigo and Rukia began to wonder how everyone was able to hear this. Ichigo asked Rukia what he hoped to be the truth,

"Think its special effects?"

"No that cry was definitely of an earth-bound spirit."

"An earth-bound spirit?"

After hearing an explanation about these kinds of spirits Ichigo still had a question though.

"Then why can everyone hear it. Something seems off about this whole thing."

"I agree with you on that one. I'm not sure what's going on but we better figure it out. For now though let's see what happens."

After Don Kanonji's weird entrance the show truly began, did things truly take a turn for the worse.

"What the hell is he doing why is he poking that spirit there? It seems to be making things worse!" Ichigo shouted to Rukia

"I don't know but we need to stop him otherwise he will make that spirit into a hollow."

The earth-bound spirit kept shrieking in pain from this. Everyone in the crowd just looked horrified. They were starting to be able to see the outline of the ghost somehow. Ichigo had had enough and ran up and jumped over the rope keeping the people out of the show.

"STOP!" Ichigo yelled and Don. Still the security was on him faster than he could actually get there. His friends and family were wondering what the hell he was doing. Rukia jumped over the rope intending to get him to turn back into a shinigami with her strange glove but the security got her to. Everyone there and watching from home were wondering just what the hell these kids were doing. Rukia and Ichigo were both trying to get free of their restraints but couldn't get past all the security guards. Things went on like this for a while until the ghost started screaming even louder clearly in pain. Kanonji had almost shattered the spirits chain of fate one more shove and it would become a hollow. Thankfully Urahara had used his can to turn Ichigo back into his shinigami form. His body went slump and stopped moving the guards were wondering what happened. But suddenly a huge white light surrounded his shinigami form blinding everyone watching. When it ended there stood the orange haired boy standing next to his "body?" this confused so many people. For now he was clad in a black kimono with a huge ass sword strapped to his back. Now Ichigo still couldn't tell that everyone can see him or can now clearly see the ghost so he charged and tackled Don Kanonji, yelling for him to stop. The cameras kept rolling and switching between the lifeless body of the boy or of his moving spirit, trying to piece together what was going on then the conversation between Don and Ichigo explained it all, to the whole world.

"What's with you boy why are you interfering, your just a ghost!" Don yelled.

"So you can see me too? Strange." Ichigo dead panned replied.

"What do you mean strange? I'm Don Kanonji an exorcist of course I can see ghosts! What are you doing mocking me?"

"No even if you can see ghosts, that doesn't always mean you can see shinigami."

"You're a shinigami?" Don asked.

"Yea and I need to tell you to stop. You think your exorcising the spirits but your making thinks much, much worse. You're turning that spirit into a hollow and if you cont…." Ichigo was cut off there by the intense shrieking of the spirit.

"No way, it's too late it's turning into a hollow. You see what you've done you've just endangered all these innocent people." Ichigo was saying until another bright blinding light and a snapping sound were seen and heard. This whole time the cameras had been Rowling now able to see and hear what was going on. The whole conversation was also amplified to the whole crowd through the microphone everything was heard from how Don was making things worse to the shocking revelation that Ichigo was a shinigami or soul reaper. The world now knows his secret yet he hasn't even realized that fact yet. His friends were all in shock over this new information; they just didn't know how to process it. Anyways back to Ichigo…

"It disappeared? It didn't become a Hollow?" Ichigo questioned.

"_**What in the world is happening? IS all of this true? Nothing makes sense anymore." **_The announcer said through the microphone.

_**YEAHHHHH MISION COMPLETE!**_ I told you Mr. Shimigami that I was helping." Kanonji all but screamed to the world.

"Seriously? You really took care of it?" Ichigo questioned.

The crowd went wild truly believing that he exorcised it. But Rukia screamed to Ichigo that it was above him for him to look up.

As he and Don both looked up along with the cameras and all the people there they all saw the hollow forming starting from its arms and legs upwards.

Once the monster was completely formed Don Kanonji asked "What is that monster."

"That is what I was trying to warn you to stop. That monster was the spirit that you "exorcised". In the end you made it into a hollow. Wait, Wait, what do you mean what is that monster? You've never seen one before?" Ichigo nearly yelled the last part.

"Well duh I'm a spirit medium monster extermination isn't in my field." Don replied.

"I just said that over there is a spirit called a hollow. It was the same spirit you were messing with. Do you understand that you made that ghost into a hollow!?" Ichigo said.

"I made him into that?" Don Kanonji meekly replied with guilt all over his face.

"Yea but don't worry it's my job as a shinigami to send these guys over to the soul society and to protect innocent people from getting hurt." Ichigo replied with confidence.

"Not to intrude but how do you plan to do that?" Don asked.

"Well why do you think I carry this sword with me?"

Don was about to say more but at that moment the hollow jumped off the roof screaming for the world to hear "**I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!**"

With that Ichigo pulled out his sword and said "Leave this to Kanonji."

The hollow attempted to bite him but he blocked it with his blade and through it off a little ways away. Don Kanonji didn't know what to do so he just stood there watching. The whole crowd went silent watching the battle between hollow and shinigami.

The beast bull charged and he simply swung his sword to deflect its incoming charge, and continued with the strike to smash it into the hospital having the monster go straight through the brick wall. He quickly followed it inside to make sure not to risk any stray charges at innocent people. Right away he started beating it with thrusts to make sure not to get his sword stuck into the roof.

During this time with the battle raging inside people outside were just amazed, and also frightened. This boy was able to take on such monsters and actually start to win. His friends were in shock wondering how all this happened and when. After today they knew today would be different no matter what happened.

They were interrupted from their thoughts when the side of the old building exploded sending the monster crashing through with it. The monster immediately climbed up to the roof with Ichigo following it. A helicopter with a camera hooked into it was back to broadcasting the fight. Back where the people who were actually there were watching a large screen with the broadcast on it so they could also see the fight. The monster charged Ichigo once again and he simply jumped over it. Once he landed he turned around and kicked the beast off to the side. Don Kanonji had just come up from the stairs to continue to just watch the fight. After a few more charges by the beast all of it in vain Ichigo finally found an opening and took it.

"Now it's over!" Ichigo shouted as he sliced the hollow in half.

"_The kid actually did it…"_ Don Kanonji thought.

He started to dance around 'till Ichigo told him to stop and watch the hollow closely. As he did he saw the mask shatter and saw the same man he thought he "exorcised".

"That can't be, I'm sure I sent him to heaven" Don said aloud.

"Like I said that's no monster, it's a hollow. Normal spirits have a chain attached to their chest. When a hole opens in their torn chest the spirit is a monster that's lost its mind it becomes a hollow." Ichigo said in near monotone.

Don Kanonji fell to his knees saying "So all I've been doing 'till this point is creating those hollows?"

"You didn't know what it takes to become a hollow. I can't say you shouldn't let it get to you, but regret won't amount to much either." Ichigo started saying

"But, But I… was so stupid" Don said remorsfully.

"Hey put away those tears hero, everyone is waving…" As they move to the edge of the building to see the swarm of people. "Well what's wrong answer them isn't that… a hero's duty. After Ichigo said this Kanonji got into his signature pose and started his phrase

"Bohahahahhaha" and immediately the crowd started copping him.

"Boy I want to thank you, it was a superb battle. Thank you for everything." And with that Don put out his hand for Ichigo to shake which he did.

"What do you plan to now, are you just letting me take all the credit for your fight?" Don asked after a minute.

"Heh well they can't see me so take the credit I don't care. As for what I'm going to do well as a shinigami I do have my job to do. To protect this town from the hollows and make sure others spirits pass on." Ichigo replied still oblivious that everyone can see and hear him right now. (The cameras were still rolling by the way.) What he didn't expect though was the whole crowd shouting out one line,

"**WE CAN ALL SEE, AND HEAR YOU"**

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted.

***Well that's it for this chapter and I have to say it was pretty good for me being new. If you read the other story I have I have to say I'm not really proud of it. Well anyways thanks for reading.***


End file.
